Dominique Rollins
Dominique Nicole Rollins is the middle sister of the Rollins sisters in the book series, Sisterly Love. She has three children with her longtime boyfriend, Brad Reese, daughters Jacqui and Jayde and son Kai. Dominique was often considered the most rebellious sister of the trio. She is known for sometimes having a bad attitude and being dramatic at times. However, she shows caring when it comes to her family. Her mother, Monica, her older sister, Eva, and her younger sister, Tanzie. Dominique is a R&B singer and has an online fashion boutique called House of Rollins. History Dominique was born on October 14, 1994 to hair stylist Monica Rollins and her unemployed husband, Dion Rollins, four years after the birth of her older sister, Eva. Around the time her mother was pregnant with Dominique, the Rollins family into an bigger apartment in Baldwin Hills. Dominique grew up sharing a room with Eva after her bedroom was turned into an baby nursery for her younger sister, Tanzie, was born three years later. When Dominique began Kindergarten at 33rd Street Elementary, her sister, Eva had begin 3rd grade. They would later go to high school together in both Dominique's freshman year and Eva's senior year. Dominique was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, five times as a student at 33rd Street Elementary. Although she was smart student and got every A in her class, she became somewhat of a rebel in her teenage years by causing trouble around school and even talked back to teachers, though she befriended some of them after hearing that they were former teachers of her older sister. This change of character was often credited to the fact that she wanted to pursue a career in the music industry but her parents disapproved and tried to persuade her to go to college. However, Eva believed her acting out was due to her trying to find her own identity. In high school, Dominique met her future fiancee, Brad Reese in Music class. She then found out that he was in an band and she watched him perform. When Brad learns that Dominique can sing, he invited her to join his band as lead singer. During their time together, Dominique and Brad begin an relationship that would last into their twenties. Father's Death In the early 2010's, one year after graduating from high school, Dominique's world changed when her father was diagnosed with colon cancer. For months, Dominique was unaware on how much weight her father was loosing, his lack appetite, and sleeping all the time. She gave her father a Father's Day card with a dad sleeping in his chair as a joke, not knowing how seriously sick her father was at the time. Then after the 4th of July Weekend, Dominique's father went to the hospital, causing her to assume his housework responsibilities until he returns home. However, the next day, while she was hanging out with Eva and Tanzie in the kitchen, their mother came into kitchen and inform them that she talked to their father's doctor that their father was diagnosed with cancer. Dominique and Tanzie are left stunned and Eva is left devastated. After eleven days, her father returned home. But two days later, after secretly bleeding heavily, he was transported back to the hospital via ambulance. When her father's condition turned critical, Dominique's mother took a ride to the hospital, leaving her three daughters at home. Dominique was left screaming and Eva attempted to calm her down. They learned from their mother, who had returned home, that their father's cancer was terminal, leaving all three of the sisters devastated. Three months later, Dominique's father passes away with her mother and relatives by his side, while Dominique and her sisters were at home. Her mother was devastated by the loss of her husband, but all three of the Rollins girls kept it together. However, for two months, during the Holiday season, Dominique went through her old rebellious streak and lashed out against both her mother and Eva. She was then accused of being so evil by her mother, which upset Dominique and she runs off. Out in the rain, Dominique was caught up by Tanzie, who was told by Eva to get her back while Eva talked to their mother. Dominique was still angry and devastated by her father's death and wondered why he never told the family about his cancer diagnosis. She is in tears that her life is now changed forever and doesn't know how to deal with. After apologizing to her mother for her behavior, the women decided to put aside the drama and enjoy the holiday. Mother's Health Scare Four months after her father's death, Dominique's older sister, Eva found an apartment and moved out to get away from the stress of living with her family. Protesting Dominique was angered, when business tycoon Gerald Cunningham won the presidential election. Months before, an elicit interview about his tirade towards women was released, causing a former Gossip TV reporter to be fired and Cunningham to go on and win the election. After Cunningham was sworn in, Dominique and her sisters were angered and upset that Cunningham had eliminated things from the White House website like climate change and the rights of LGBT and women. When the girls learned that Cunningham plans to eliminate the rights of people of color, women, Muslim, Immigrants, and the LGBT Community, they were outrage. Until they saw the Women's March on TV, the humongous crowd, along with celebrities inspired the girls to fight back. The next day, the girls learned from their mother that if they plan to protest and defy Cunningham's tyranny, it would take four years of their courage and strength to keep their rights. Dominique told her sisters that it would take four years because it was how long a president is in office. This dismays Eva and Tanzie, but Dominique reminds them that until Cunningham faces impeachment for violating the US constitution and evidence against him for his connection to Russia are true, all they have to do is keep fighting an protesting. Appearance & Style *'Hair:' She had long straight black hair in the first arc of the series. Then she had shoulder-length super-curly in the second arc of the series. Then she had straight hair again in the third arc. At the same time, Dominique found out that she was pregnant with her first child. In the fourth arc, Dominique cuts her hair into an pixie cut style. In the fifth arc, she allows her hair to grow out in short hairstyle. *'Wardrobe:' Her fashion sense was more edgy and rocker due to her rebellious side. Dominique wears motorcycle jacket and studded boots. She also adds a pop of color to her edgy ensemble. She also combines her edginess with her urban style. Love Life Notes/Trivia *She was born in 1994, just three years younger than the actress who plays her. *Out of the three Rollins sisters in the series, Dominique is the most "Rebellious" one. *Her favorite show is Charmed, and her favorite character is Prue. *She attended L.A. College in the beginning of the series, but dropped out when she became disinterested in it. *It was revealed that when she was younger, she used to share a room with Eva. *Dominique was devastated when Eva moved out of their home after their father's death. *She assumed the "Big Sister" role to Tanzie after Eva left home. *She is a good singer. *Her favorite food is Pepperoni & Spinach pizza. *Her favorite book is Pretty Little Liars by Sara Shepard. *Her favorite TV series is The Vampire Diaries. *Like author Maryam Wells, Dominique had rough experiences as young adults. *Dominique is based on Maryam Wells' mother. *Her middle name is "Nicole". *Dominique used to annoy Eva when they were younger. *Dominique had the closest relationship with her father before his death. *Her favorite movie is The Fugitive, but stopped watching it due to her father's death. *She graduated from high school in Los Angeles, California in the Class of 2012. *She helped take care of Eva when she was sick with a cold when she was ten and and Dominique was seven. *Both Dominique and her little sister, Tanzie have middle names that begin with the letter "N". Dominiqie's middle name is Nicole and Tanzie's is Noelle. *Like Eva, Dominique also watches Power Rangers and Star Trek. It was revealed that she and Eva had written fanfiction stories of both series and created fictional characters from her mind in each of her stories. *Dominique used to borrow Eva's outfits when they were kids. *Both Dominique and her mother, Monica were born the "middle daughters". Dominique is the middle sister of the Rollins girls and Monica is the middle sister of the Hickman girls. *She gave birth to her first child at age 22, a daughter Jacqui Reese on -. Child's father is her ex-boyfriend, Brad Reese. *She gave birth to her second child at age 24, a son Kai Reese on -. Child's father is ber ex-boyfriend, Brad Reese. *Dominique was the only Rollins sister to actually pass her California High School Exit Exam years before it was abolished. *In , she mentioned that she wanted to be a dancer, after excelling in Modern Dance. *Dominique helped Eva cope with being a victim of bullying. *Dominique likes to wear motorcycle jackets. *Both of her daughters' names begin with the letter "J". Quotes *Brad: "Uhhhh, you're having a baby!" Dominique: "Nope! False alarm. Shit, that scare me!" *Dominique: "I'm pregnant and it's yours!" Brad: (shocked) "Didn't we used a condom?" Dominique: "It could've been expired or fallen off. How the hell should I know?" *Dominique: "I can't believe you invaded my privacy!" Brad: "I can't believe you cheated on me with your cousin's boyfriend. That's sick!" *Dominique: "I love you." Brad: "Forever and always." * See Also *Dominique and Brad, a history of Dominique's relationship with Brad Reese. *Eva and Dominique, a history with Dominique's relationship with her older sister, Eva. *Dominique and Tanzie, a history with Dominique's relationship with her younger sister, Tanzie. *Dominique and Monica, a history with Dominique's relationship with her mother, Monica. Category:Sisterly Love Category:Main Characters Category:Rollins Family